Should I? Should't I?
by IwillmarryJustinTimberlake
Summary: Lock and Shock wait for Barrel. Alone...


Hello and welcome to my brand new Lock/Shock fic called 'Should I? Shouldn't I?'   
  
Crap title, but okay story.   
  
Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lock, Shock or Barrel. Unfortunately.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
Shock sighed, leaning back against a tombstone.   
  
Waiting for Barrel to go to the bathroom was always a long wait. But today, she didn't really mind. For once, the sun was shining in Halloween Town, casting long shadows across the graves. It was still cold, but at least the sun was out.  
  
There was one drawback.   
  
She was alone. With Lock.  
  
Lock had also leaned against a winged angel tombstone and was whistling under his breath. She stared straight ahead, pretending to read the names on the tombstones.  
  
'Don't look at him,' She thought to herself. 'It'll only encourage him. He's probably just doing it to mess with me. Don't look at him. Just don't look at him.' She pulled herself so that she was sat on the top of the tombstone, swinging her legs.   
  
He was humming the 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' tune, having not said a word to her in ten minutes. Silly, thy name was Lock. But she liked silly, so it was okay.  
  
Normally she didn't mind it when he did things like whistle. He didn't sound like a cat being strangled with a telephone wire. Sometimes he sounded halfway decent. Hell, sometimes she even joined in.  
  
Lock continued to whistle soft, almost tuneless sounds, breathy whispers and snatches of phrases she couldn't quite catch.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey, Whistle-boy." She snapped. "Shut the hell up."  
  
"Sorry…" Lock grinned. "Didn't know it was bugging you so much."   
  
"Oh yeah, right, of course you didn't." Shock grinned back. There was a few seconds of silence whilst Shock shifted on the tombstone. "Wanna go meet him?" She said finally.  
  
Walking side-by side they made their way out of the cemetery towards the public toilets.   
  
Although the sun was shining, it was still a cold day. Shock shivered slightly. Her lavender dress wasn't that thick.  
  
Lock noticed. Ever the gentleman, he shrugged his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, resting his arm there. "Hey, that looks good for your costume."  
  
"I am not wearing a cape, Lock." She smiled while saying it, appreciating the gesture. She watched the smirk grow on his face. "I'm not wearing tights either, so get that out of your mind right now."  
  
"You're not a fashion conscious witch then."  
  
Cocking her eyebrow, Shock turned to him. "Are you giving me fashion tips now?" The expression on Shock's face was quite teasing as she looked him up and down.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Lock asked, somewhat defensive.  
  
"Nothing." Shock looked straight ahead, turning away from him as if she said nothing at all.   
  
"I'll have you know, I'm a fashion extraordinaire."  
  
"Yeah, you do have extraordinary taste in fashion."  
  
"Thank you," he replied, then thought it over. "I think," he added, pondering if there was a hidden meaning involved. "I request a rain check on my response to your comment."  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
Lock shifted a little beside her. His arm remained where it was, bumping slightly against hers. "Where do you think he is? That boy can piss like a race horse."  
  
Shock laughed, still not moving his arm from around her shoulder, finding the usual comfort she felt in his presence.   
  
She leaned closer, trying to see where Barrel was and this time Lock couldn't help but look at her. Shock was so close, he could practically taste her. Mmm, that was a nice thought. Just what would she taste like? Like chocolate only so much better.   
  
A motion caught his eyes. Dammit, she was licking her lips. He bit back a sigh. Oh, those lips. Even when he didn't look at her they were right there in his mind, tempting him. Lush. So soft and full he imagined on a thousand occasions.  
  
Shock turned her eyes to him and he quickly looked away, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked so cute with his fiery red hair gelled up in two devil horns blowing slightly in the breeze. It sent shivers down her spine.   
  
They both turned to look at each other at exactly the same moment, their eyes locking together. Shock looked up at him expectantly, waiting.  
  
'Should I?' Lock moved closer but then hesitated. 'Aaah, what if she slaps me or something. Or if she moves her head away, that would just be humiliation city'   
  
'Oh God, please kiss me, please…' Shock mentally begged Lock to move closer. Her heart skipped as he did, but then he stopped. 'Don't stop, please just kiss me!'  
  
'Just do it!' Lock inched his lips closer to hers. Shock shut her eyes, waiting.  
  
"Hey, guys!" A voice made them stop. Both turned to look up at Barrel with daggers in their eyes. "Sorry, after all that pumpkin juice I had earlier, I could have filled the sea." It was then that Barrel noticed the death looks his friends were giving him. "Woah, what'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ta-daa! I hope you liked it!  
  
Want me to write a sequel? I might do, IF I get enough reviews… **cackles** I'm evil like that…  
  
Tatum 


End file.
